


Restart

by Capucine



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Children, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Familial Abuse, First Crush, Fluff and Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Past Child Abuse, Puppy Love, hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old custom of Royal or Noble families, especially those with many children, was to send a child to another court to learn a multitude of things, from court behavior to the language, and to forge connections.</p><p>In this case, Prince Hans, the youngest of the Southern Isles Royal Family, is sent to Arendelle, despite the King of Arendelle's changed mind about the whole thing. </p><p>Will he make a difference for the future of the family, and the kingdom? Undoubtedly. But will it be for good or ill?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restart

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short beginning, but I got the idea from fanart. :D

The boy was a redhead, not unlike Anna, though a different shade.

Elsa looked through the door gap, seeing the little boy stare down at the floor, still in stiff, formal posture but looking like he wanted to curl in on himself.

Her father was saying, firmly but not meanly, “We sent the King of the Southern Isles the message that we could not take his son at the moment. How was this message not received?”

The escort, a balding man in a royal uniform, said flatly, “You agreed five years ago to this, once Prince Hans reached the age of ten. It has your seal on it. What's changed, Your Highness?”

The way he said Your Highness clearly was slightly grating and not really respectful, but not disrespectful enough to get in trouble.

Her father's mouth tightened. Elsa knew what had changed—it was her. It was having to hide her abilities, to hide that she couldn't control them. At all of eleven, she was hidden from the world, even if they knew she existed.

And that was safe. That was why there was very little staff or visitors. Elsa knew she just had to hide for now, until she could be good. Good at her powers, good at people.

Finally, her father said, “The circumstances are not your concern. Take him home.”

The man snorted. “He's not my responsibility anymore—he's on Arendelle soil, he's your problem. Goodbye, your highness.” He bowed, and turned to leave, an alarmed Hans's face turning fractionally to follow him.

“Take him back on your ship,” her father said, a bit coolly, “You can't possibly expect--”

“The treaty was signed, he is delivered—I have no further duty here, nor do we have him on our roster of passengers. Take him back on one of your ships, if you please—but I highly doubt that will improve your relationship with the Southern Isles. Good day, your highness.”

The man was gone.

Elsa could see her father was angry. He was frowning, not extremely, and his hands were obviously curled tight. He was taking time to control himself, as Elsa was learning to.

When he stood, rather abruptly, Hans skittered back, but hurried back to formal posture.

Her father's eyes were somewhat softened as he looked down on Hans, sighing. “I suppose you're here now, Prince Hans.” He sighed again to himself, “What to do with you?”

Hans looked, frankly, scared, and he said quietly, “Whatever you need of me, Your Majesty.”

Her father descended from his throne, still clearly at odds as to how to deal with Hans. Elsa could see why. If Hans was nosy, he would find out about her quickly. Also, it was one extra person to deal with, to keep in their secrecy—and would Hans keep a secret if he needed to?

She knew her secret was imperative.

“Prince Hans... report to Mrs. Nilsson. She is in the first room on the right in the third hall you'll pass going out these doors—to your right as well, in that case. She'll find something for you to do.”

Her father was at a loss.

Hans nodded, and bowed deeply, heading out of the throne room without a protest.

Elsa watched him, and wondered what to make of him. He seemed so...small. Hiding. Like her. Her father saw her then, however, and a small smile was on his face.

“It will be all right, Elsa. I'll keep you safe,” he promised, as she edged out of the door.

He wouldn't hug her. He wanted to, but she couldn't guarantee his safety. Still, Elsa gave a small smile back. “I know, Father.”

She knew.

But somehow, she had a feeling this boy was about to upend things in this household.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this idea. I want to branch out into why Hans does what he does, and what an early intervention could do--if it proves to be an intervention at all.
> 
> Cause canonically, he is very much uncared for and his family is mostly abusive, from what I know about the novel Frozen Heart. Like, apparently his brothers would throw glass things at him if they caught him daydreaming. He strikes me as an emotionally fluent, sensitive kinda dreamer personality, but pushed into becoming something harder and more mean. Something he's not--he's turned off his empathy, which I think he has in spades. The ability to read people, y'know? He shows a lot of signs of having such ability in the movie, after all, picking up on everyone's needs and such and mirroring them back, or their weaknesses.
> 
> So, yeah. My thoughts. :)


End file.
